kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
There's Always a Sun in Your Heart (Episode)
is the 11th. episode of the second season and the 23rd. episode in all. Synopsis Jun is sitting in her room depressed, remembering what the students had told her earlier. She glances over the clock and realizes that she is late, grabbing a “Tag Canyon Trial” ticket and running out the door. At the waiting line for the wrestling match, Elsie sneaks up behind Jun to confirm her seat. She uses her robe to make Keima a fake ticket so that he could have the same seat as Jun. While Jun is making her way through the rows, she finds Keima in her seat. She compares the two tickets and sees that they are the same. Just as the match is about to begin, Jun tells Keima that she will look for an open seat. He pulls her next to him, telling her that there is no open seat. Jun is worried about someone seeing them, but quickly puts aside her worries to enjoy the match. Throughout the whole wrestling match, Jun continually interacts with Keima. Jun begins to think that a teacher and student shouldn’t be sitting so close to each other and begins to blush. Keima tells her that he never realized that pro wrestling was so exciting and full of passion. Jun responds that he is correct; a wrestling match is much more than what goes on in the ring. She begins to talk about how Keima should help her in her efforts to help him. Keima asks her if that attitude was the reason the basketball team shut down. He tells Jun that it was her who suspended the team. When Jun asks Keima how he knew, he responds that the same thing is happening again. Be it as the team captain or student-teacher, she is crushing people beneath her own ideals. Jun then remembers the time that the rest of the basketball team left her and ponders why they abandoned the team when she did the best for her teammates. Keima asks her if she really did what is best for her teammates. Jun shouts that he wouldn’t know, and leaves the stadium. Elsie approaches Keima, who says that he can already see the ending. The next day at Maijima Academy, Chihiro is showing Ayumi a magazine, pointing out the cheapest guitars. Ayumi replies that those are not cheap, and Elsie drops by. At the other end of the classroom, three male students are talking about how they received a phone call from Jun. Three other girls mention how she has become disappointing, bringing up the outburst she had with a few of the students the other day. Jun enters the classroom and proposes that the whole class go participate in the Maijima Marathon together. While the students shared their disapproval, Jun tells them that she has already sent in everyone’s application. A few of the students say that they won’t do it. Jun thinks back to when the basketball team deserted her and asks herself why everyone acts like she is the one at fault. Jun shouts that they are all selfish and runs off. While the other students are talking about the incident, Keima tells them that he doesn’t know why she even tries to help these fools. When his classmates went up to his desk, all they could see was Elsie’s Keima dummy. Meanwhile, Nikaido is spying on the class. Jun enters the old basketball team storage closet and stares at her locker, where Keima jumps out. Ash she desperately tries to close the locker Keima is in, she tells him that she has grown up and can make her plans work. He tells her that she is clueless, as she has not changed at all. Keima manages to escape the locker and tells her that she just forces her ideals on people. Jun asks him what is she supposed to do and runs off to the basketball court. Once Keima arrives at the court, Jun begins to cry, repeating the same question. Keima holds her hand and tells her that she must keep showing her ideals, like Jumbo Tsuruma, because she is a teacher. As Jun and Keima were about to kiss, the other students barge in and start apologizing. Jun is glad but wonders where Keima disappeared to. Keima is seen looking at her from another door, walking away with Elsie. It is revealed that Keima had given Elsie a list of events that will lead to capturing the loose soul, and what she should do, starting from when Jun ran away from the classroom. He told Elsie to start counting after he left the room, and persuade the class to go look for Jun in the court after she counted to five-hundred. While the students were surrounding Jun, Keima and Elsie are seen walking around the school grounds. She mentions that it felt a little forced, but Keima assures her that it was not, as the real world needs ideal endings. The last day of Jun’s student-teacher position comes, and everyone draws a thank-you message for her in the chalkboard. Elsie notes that Keima has not been to class since that day. Jun says her goodbyes to everyone, including all the teachers. Just as she picked up her bicycle, she sees Keima playing with his PFP. Jun apologizes for taking him as a cold and solitary person at first. Keima tells her that she should come back. Jun replies that she will come back as a better teacher, and this was the last time he will see her as anything else. She leans over and they kiss. At the classroom, Elsie realizes that they never captured the loose soul. Jun’s loose soul is seen floating away, prompting Elsie to capture it. Trivia * Moka-Mola is a reference to Coca-Cola (s2, episode 11). * This marks the 7th girl Keima has "conquered". * So far Keima has "conquered" a classmate, a rich girl, a pop star, a librarian, a martial artist, another classmate, and a teacher.